kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:SherKH/Perfil
|kana = 変換されません |romaji = Masutā Sher |mundo = Planeta Tierra |papel = Guerrero de la Luz |origen = Padre + Madre = Yo |vozespanol = Sher}}Hola, soy uno de los admins de la wiki, y también burócrata. Si tienes alguna pregunta o sugerencia, no dudes en comunicármela en mi discusión =) Sobre mí Kingdom Hearts es mi videojuego favorito y participo en esta wiki para compartir mis conocimientos sobre la saga. Los juegos que me he pasado son: *''Kingdom Hearts I: Normal y Experto. *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories: historia de Sora y la de Riku. *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'': en "Modo Historia" y nivel de dificultad Normal. *''Kingdom Hearts II: en Normal y Experto, con el Diario de Pepito al 98%. *''Estoy jugando al Birth by Sleep: he hecho la historia de Terra y Aqua y ahora estoy haciendo la de Ventus. *''Kingdom Hearts 3D:'' en "Modo Estándar", Informes al 82%, mensaje secreto desbloqueado. *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'': "Modo História". *Estoy jugando a Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded: "Modo Normal" Gracias a PaSNaS y Danke7 por nombrarme admin, pero sobretodo a mi primo Iván, por haberme enseñado todo sobre Kingdom Hearts, esta wiki y dejarme algunos juegos :P Mi historia KH Conocí la saga a principios de 2010, gracias a mi primo, que me dejó su KH1. Me encantó este juego y no solo por los gráficos y la jugabilidad, también por los personajes y la historia. Además, también me gusta mucho Disney, y que se mezclaran dos mundos tan diferentes como Final Fantasy y Disney y que el juego estuviera tan bien hecho, me llamó la atención. En 2011 me compré el 2 (suerte que lo encontré y nuevo). También me pasé el CoM en el emulador, así entendí mejor la trama (para ese tiempo me uní al wiki). Llevo algún tiempo jugando al BBS con una PSP prestada. Hace unos meses conseguí el KH1 de segunda mano y me he comprado el 3d por lo que ahora tengo 4 juegos en total: 1, 2, COM y 3d. Users amigos Los usuarios que quieran quieran apuntarse a mi lista de amigos, han de firmar debajo de esta sección en la página Usuario:SheCarPar/Perfil. : :Kh2riku ¡Contacta conmigo! ¡Mira mis blogs! :Fauces 300 : : :The-Sam : :http://images.wikia.com/kingdomhearts/es/images/3/33/Diamond_Dust_and_Winged_Angeld-60px.png [[User:Migueeee|''Migueeee]] http://images.wikia.com/kingdomhearts/es/images/3/33/Diamond_Dust_and_Winged_Angeld-60px.png :http://images.wikia.com/kingdomhearts/es/images/5/59/Void_Gear_and_Quid_Vacuo-60px.png [[User:Roxas Nobody 15|'Roxas Nobody 15''']] http://images.wikia.com/kingdomhearts/es/images/5/59/Void_Gear_and_Quid_Vacuo-60px.png : Personajes favoritos Masculinos ,,,,,,,,.jpg|Sora KH3D-Riku.png|Riku T.jpg|Terra Lea.png|Axel/Lea Roxas_Opening_KH2.jpg|Roxas Cloud_Strife.jpg|Cloud Femeninos Archivo:Baixa.jpg|Kairi Aqua_from_KH_Birth_By_Sleep_by_TwilightFoxWriter.png|Aqua 2376-1342257156.jpg|Naminé Xion_kingdom_hearts_3d_dream_drop_distance_by_wolfganger1357-d4ug0fe.jpg|Xion Princesas_del_corazón.jpg|Princesas del Corazón Aerith_Final_Fantasy.jpg|Aerith Proyectos *Proyecto Categorías: consiste en arreglar y ordenar las categorías de la wiki. Yo estoy trabajando principalmente en los personajes. *Proyecto Plantillas/Licencias: arreglar y/o crear plantillas de licencias para imágenes. Más adelante comenzaré el proyecto de poner esas plantillas en las páginas de imágenes. *Proyecto Armas Org. XIII: crear todas las armas de los miembros de la Org. XIII usadas en KH358. Yo tengo a cargo los escudos de Vexen. *Proyecto Infoboxes: arreglar/crear plantillas de infoboxes con mejor diseño. Artículos creados Las páginas que he creado o he editado de 0: Acechador, Mulán, Tron, Carrera contra Riku, León, Sephiroth, Skateboarding, Naipes de Ataque, Port Royal, Elizabeth Swann, William Turner, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ansem, el Buscador de la Oscuridad, Llave Espada, Aladdín, Bestia, Planeador, Simba, Princesas del Corazón, Kingdom Hearts (Saga), Informes Ansem, Seifer, Seifer (Boss), Monocromo, Dragón Oculto, Sigue al Viento, Arpa de Hada, Joya de Mar, Tres Deseos, Calabaza Macabra, Examinadora, Estrella Fugaz, Heróica, Acero Chocobo, Lionheart, Último Recurso, La Rosa, Tarzán, Corazón... Userboxes ¿Que pesonaje de KH soy? Archivo:Sorakhworld.jpg Videojuegos Los videojuegos que más me gustan son: *Saga Kingdom Hearts *Saga Fifa o Pro Evolution *Saga Assassin's Creed *Cualquier juego de Mario *Need for Speed, Midnight Club o cualquier otro de coches Wikis en las que participo *Kingdom Hearts Wiki (Burócrata) *Kingdom Hearts Wiki en Català (Usuario normal) *Castle Wiki (Fundador)